Certificate of Excellence
This is my first fancic, ever, as well as my first ever blog post here. Hope you like it. There’s a ceremony being held at the school. All the students are being rewarded for their contributions to helping the community. What happened was that a snow storm damaged most of Royal Woods’ playgrounds, and the school district decided to help out the community by restoring them. All the students receive a blue ribbon that read “Thanks for contributing”. The last two to walk up to the podium were Lincoln and Clyde, who made the biggest impact on their efforts to contribute. Because of this, the Superintendent gives Lincoln and Clyde both a ribbon, and framed Certificates of Excellence for being the best contributors. Superintendent: Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride, I would just like to say thank you for your wonderful contribution to the community. I am honored to give you these Certificates of Excellence as a token of gratitude. Lincoln and Clyde: Thank you, Superintendent! (they both shake his hand) Superintendent: Give a round of applause to these two boys! (All the students cheer for them.) (Lincoln and Clyde are heading home, they’re both holding their certificates in their backpacks) Lincoln: Man, I can’t believe we got the best reward for our great efforts for helping the community! Clyde: I know! I know just the right place to put it: right next to my photo of Lori. A great certificate next to a great photo of my crush. Lincoln: (slightly gags at Clyde’s thoughts of Lori again) I just hope my sisters don’t find out that I won this. (to the viewers) Whenever someone in the Loud House receives something special because of something they did, they get praised by Mom and Dad, making the others jealous. (Flashback. Lisa is shown getting a medal amongst a crowd of scientists) Lincoln: (narrating) Like that one time Lisa won a medal for making a scientific breakthrough. Mom and Dad treated her like she was queen of the castle for a whole week. They let her eat well prepared meals, and they let her sit in the front seat of the vehicle. (All the while, the other sisters looked on with jealousy while Lincoln paid little heed) Lori: (smug) Look at her, she gets the good stuff and we get the second rate stuff? Lola: You know what I think? I think we should try to make a scientific breakthrough like Lisa. That could allow us to win a medal and get respected by Mommy and Daddy. (All, except Lincoln nod in agreement. The Loud sisters attempt to make what they think will be a scientific breakthrough, but end up with nothing. In fact, due to their numerous failures, they’re pretty damaged up. End flashback) Clyde: How are you going to prevent your sisters from finding out? Lincoln: I’ll just keep the certificate and ribbon in my backpack, sometimes, they’re too busy doing their activities that they don’t even notice me when I walk in. See ya, Clyde. (Clyde heads off) (Lincoln walks into his house and finds his sisters running amok. They don’t even notice he entered. He heads up to his room and sneakily hides his backpack under his bed. There’s a knock at the door. Lincoln opens it, revealing it to be Mom and Dad) Mom: Lincoln. We just got a call from the school. Lincoln: (under his breath) Uh oh... Dad: (ecstatically) Did you win a ribbon for being a cooperative sport? Lincoln: Why, yes. I even have it with me. (Lincoln digs through his backpack and pulls out the ribbon, leaving the certificate inside) Well, here it is: my ribbon for helping in the restoration of Royal Woods’ public parks. Mom and Dad: (looking at the ribbon closely) Fascinating. Mom: (squeezing Lincoln’s cheek) We’re so proud of you. Dad: (giving him a noogie) Yeah, champ. Keep up the good work. (Mom and Dad leave his room while the sisters looked on. They quickly brush it off and go back to their shenanigans) THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln is about to leave for school. Before he walks out the door, Mom and Dad stop him to give him his lunch box) Dad: Hey there, you blue ribbon winner. We made you a lunch that we packed with extra love. Lincoln: Thanks! (As he walks out the door, the other sisters look on in astonishment. All the sisters jump into Vanzilla and head off to school) Lana: What was that with Mom and Dad? Lincoln: Oh, just some hullabaloo about a blue ribbon. The sisters: BLUE RIBBON?! Lincoln: Don’t you remember, Clyde and I worked hard to restore Royal Woods’ parks after a freak snowstorm damaged the equipment. Lori: I don’t remember that happening. Lincoln: You guys all had the flu. Leni: Oh, yeah. Now I remember. (Lincoln digs through his backpack, pulls out the ribbon, and attaches it to his shirt. He and the sisters arrive at the school, where all the other students are wearing ribbons.) Lynn: Uh… why do all the students have ribbons? Lincoln: They also helped out, so they got ribbons too. (Every sister look on with their jaws dropped, Lincoln jumps out) Lincoln: See you guys tonight. (Lincoln runs into the building, where the students cheer with praise. The sisters look on with their jaws still dropped) (Later that day, the sisters are all in Lori and Leni’s room, complaining at the attention that Lincoln is receiving) Lori: Guys, I know the situation is bad. How can Lincoln, our second-rate brother, be widely praised because he won a ribbon?! Everyone else literally had the same ribbon, why is he getting all the praise? Lola: Maybe he conned them to make them love him. Luna: Nah. He’d have to be rich, and he spends most of his money buying comics and novelties. (The sisters nod in agreement to Luna’s statement) Lori: Well, I feel jealous that Lincoln is being showered with love by Mom and Dad. The other sisters: ME TOO! Luan: Then I say we do what Lincoln did: help out restoring the parks. Did you see-saw that coming? (laughs) Get it? (They all groan at how horrible the joke was, but agree with Luan’s plan) Lori: Alright, then. Starting tomorrow, we will help out at the parks and get praised with love! The other sisters: YEAH!!! Lori: Meeting adjourned! (she bangs her shoe against the counter like a gavel, ending the conference) THE NEXT DAY (All the sisters walk out the house with determination on their faces) Lori: All right! Ready to help out at the parks and get praised? The other sisters: YEP! (The sisters break into pairs to help out separate parks. Lori and Leni arrive at Palmer Park) Lori: All right. How can we improve the experience here? Leni: (pointing at the swings) Maybe the swings need to be oiled. (The swings make a loud creaking sound with every swing) Lori: Good point. (Lori and Leni pull out oil cans, and begin oiling the swings. However, the swings continue to creak loudly. The try to oil the swings again, but they still creak. They eventually oil the swings so much, that the swings are now too dirty to use. The kids leave in sadness while their parents looked at the two in anger.) (Luna and Luan arrive to Shropshire Park.) Luna: So… what should we do? Luan: What if we fixed the seesaw? I don’t think it’s moving. (The kids seem to have trouble nudging the seesaw, even if they put all their might into it.) Luan: We just need to loosen them up a bit. (She uses the water in her gag squirt flower to moisten up the fulcrum of the seesaw, but the already rustic fulcrum doesn’t seem to respond) Luna: GAH! (begins jumping on the high end of the seesaw in hopes of making it move) Move… you… stupid… seesaw! (Luna’s vigorous jumping causes the seesaw to break in half. The kids and their parents look on with horror) Luan: (nervously) I think this situation just reached its breaking point. (laughs weakly) (Lynn and Lucy arrive to Futterman Park) Lynn: So, Lucy. What do you suggest we do to help out this park. (Lucy examines the park, and see that the kids are all suffering from heat flashes) Lucy: Everyone here is suffering from the heat, and there are very low signs of shade available. Lynn: Well, then that means we just have to find a way to cool them down. (notices a fire hydrant nearby) Hey, there’s a fire hydrant right there. The blast of water could cool them down. Lucy: Wouldn’t hurt to try. (Lynn pulls out Lana’s pipe wrench) Lucy: Does Lana know you have that? Lynn: Nah. I snuck it out, but just for a little bit. (With a few twists of the bolt, the water spews out a full speed and drenches all of the kids. The parents don’t approve of their actions. Lynn and Lucy look on with distress at what they did) (Lana and Lola arrive to Sullivan Park) Lana: Alright, twin sister. How can we help out these kids of our age to make their experience a lot better? (Lola notices how horrible the paint job on the equipment is) Lola: Ugh! The paint job on that equipment is disgusting. Good thing my superior makeup skills can spruce anything up. (Lola quickly and swiftly uses her makeup kit to patch up the park. She proves to be successful, but makes the park completely girly, deterring the boys from playing) Lana: Yikes! I think you drove away most of the boys. Let me fix it up in hopes that they would come back. (Lana discovers a mud puddle. She grabs a handful of mud, and hurls it onto the equipment. She repeats the process a few more times until the playground is now coated in mud. The girls leave, but the boys come back) Lola: (beat) I think we drove ourselves into a loop. Lana: Yep. (Lastly, Lisa and Lily arrive to Savino Park) Lisa: Let’s see, what could Lily and I do to make these peasants enjoy their experience more? (Lily walks over to the steel slide, and the hot temperature burns Lily’s hand, making her cry. Lisa quickly runs up to her aid, and notices the burn mark on Lily’s hand. She sees the slide, and places her hand on the slide, cringing at how hot it is) Lisa: (wincing) Ooh! That burns. (she shakes her hand to ease the pain) I think I have a way to prevent injuries on this slide. (Lisa concocts a blue potion, that when completed, she dumps it onto the slide, freezing the slide and cooling it down. When a kid slides down the slide, his pants become stuck. He struggles to pull himself off, but then, a girl comes down, and her dress suffers the same fate as the boy’s pants. They both manage to pull themselves off, but now their clothes have giant rips on them, leaving them humiliated) Lisa: Oops. (Several hours pass, and all 10 sisters sit on a bench in Savino Park, exhausted from their worthless efforts) Lori: Did any of you guys make the people proud? The other sisters: Nope. Lynn: I still don’t get it. Lincoln worked just like everybody else in the school. Why is he getting the most praise? (The girls hear a hammer banging. They notice the park owner and the school superintendent erecting a new sign) Park owner: I think everybody is going to like the name change. Superintendent: I agree. It’s a good thing I gave those two boys those certificates for being the best contributors for restoring these parks. I’m proud of them. I hope this name change will make everyone learn how big of an impact they made. Park owner: Oh, yeah. (hammers the sign just a little more to make sure that its firm) There. (As the park owner and superintendent leave while laughing in joy, the sisters walk up to the sign, and gasp loudly) THE LOUD/MCBRIDE PARK Dedicated to the two boys who made an everlasting impact on this park’s restoration. August 25, 2016 Luna: They’re renaming this park after our brother and Clyde?! Lana: Are you serious?! Lola: (theorizing) So that’s why Lincoln is getting the most respect! Not only was he and Clyde the top contributors to fix these parks, but they won a certificate! Leni: I don’t remember Lincoln having a certificate. Luan: (realizing) Unless he hid it from us! (The girls’ moods quickly turn sour as they viciously headed back home. At the Loud House, Lincoln is in his room, polishing his certificate with window cleaner) Lincoln: Aah, Certificate, you’re my greatest achievement. (Lincoln notices the house rumbling and the window cleaner creating ripples, the sisters are approaching his bedroom fast) Lincoln: Uh oh! (He quickly stashes the certificate under his bed sheets and quickly pulls out a comic to read. Lynn furiously kicks the door open while the sisters stand there, with suspicion in their eyes) Lincoln: (nonchalantly) Oh hey. What’s up? Lori: There’s something going on here? Where is it? Lincoln: Are you talking about my ribbon? (pulls out the ribbon and puts it on his desk) Here it is, and don’t go crazy over it. Lola: Don’t play dumb, Lincoln. We know you have something special in this room. Lincoln: I don’t know what you’re talking about. (As the girls get frustrated over Lincoln denying his sisters’ requests, Lynn notices a rectangular object protruding from his bed. She pulls the sheets off, revealing the certificate. She grabs hold of it) Lynn: Then tell me, what is THIS?! (Lincoln notices Lynn holding the certificate. He tries to get it back) Lincoln: HEY! Give it back! Luna: So this is the reason why you’re beloved by everyone. You and Clyde won a stupid certificate. Lincoln: So? Clyde and I happened to be the best contributors into restoring some kiddie parks, and both of us won those with dignity. It would make sense why Clyde and I are getting praised. Luan: Well, your “popularity” made the school superintendent change the name of a park in your honor. Lincoln: Whoa. Seriously? Sounds cool, but before we go out of topic, GIVE ME BACK MY CERTIFICATE! (Lincoln tackles Lynn, and manages to get a hold of his certificate, but his sisters surround him and the all grab hold of the certificate and struggle to make Lincoln let go) Lori: We deserve this more than you! We made an effort to make people happy today, and we succeeded! The other sisters: YEAH! Lincoln: No! I won this because I did the best job! Besides, it has my name on it, so it rightfully belongs to ME! (As Lincoln and the sisters struggle to win the certificate, the picture frame begins cracking. When it breaks completely, the certificate is ripped in half. This causes Lincoln and the sisters to fall back. A few moments later, Lincoln gets up, and gasps in horror at the condition of his now destroyed certificate. He grabs the two halves) Lincoln: (voice cracking) My greatest achievement… gone! Lola: Way to go, doofus. You destroyed our certificate! (As the sisters complain to Lincoln, Lincoln’s sadness quickly turns to fury, and lividly marches towards his room. He throws the certificate halves onto his bed) Lincoln: SHUT IT!!! (the girls all quiet down, shocked at how their brother is acting) You guys destroyed my once in a lifetime achievement, all because you were jealous! Well, guess what? Never again, am I speaking to you! (Lincoln slams the door in anger) Lana: Ehh. He’ll get over it. (The sisters turn around, and Mom and Dad are standing right there with their arms crossed) Lori: Uhh… how much have you seen? Mom: (sternly) Oh, we’ve seen plenty, all right. Dad: We are very disappointed with you girls! Mom: You destroyed something Lincoln worked really hard for, and you don’t even feel regretful for it? Dad: We’ve also gotten some phone calls saying that you tried to copy Lincoln in order to get respect from us, but ruined the experience for them. Mom: This is unforgivable. As a result… Dad: ...you guys are grounded for the rest of the week. Sisters: WHAT?! Mom: Sorry, girls, but that’s what happens when you destroy something that someone loves. (Mom and Dad leave. The sisters stand in the hallway completely shocked at what their parents just did to them. Later, the sisters are in their rooms, feeling guilty for what they did to their brother) Lori: What have we done? Leni: We destroyed something Lincoln cared about. Luna: Why did we do that? Luan: Because we were jealous. Lynn: Jealous of what? Lucy: The attention Lincoln was receiving. Lana: I feel like the worst. Lola: We all feel like the worst. Lisa: All of us feel like... Lily: Poo-poo. (All 10 sisters sigh in unison, immediately regretting what they did to Lincoln) 7 DAYS LATER (The sisters all exit their rooms without making any noise. They all approach Lincoln’s room) Luan: Do you think this will work? Luna: Let’s hope so, if it doesn't, he truly hates us. (The sisters slip a sheet of paper under Lincoln’s door) Lincoln: Hmm… what’s this? (Lincoln begins reading the paper. It turns out to be a certificate made by his sisters as a way of apologizing to him for the way they acted last week) Certificate of Excellence Is hereby granted to Lincoln Loud for outstanding performance of Helping the community by restoring Royal Woods’ parks Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily Hope this makes up for the way we treated you last week. -Love, your sisters Sept. 1, 2016 (Lincoln is moved by this act of apology, that he slowly opens his door and sees all his sisters standing there. Lincoln begins to develop a smile, and the sisters cheer up) Lincoln: Thank you. (He wraps his arms around his sisters and hugs them , where they proceed to hug him back, finally fixing their relationship) Luna: Let us never fight like that again. (Two months later, Lynn has just won the championship award after her team wins the football game. The other sisters look on in jealousy) Lincoln: (to the viewers) Well, my sisters just learned a valuable lesson: never attempt to copy someone just for the sake of attention. As they always say: a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush. Leni: (stoked) Look at how big that trophy is! I want one! The other sisters: SO DO I! Lincoln: Ahem! (The girls turn to Lincoln He looks at them with his arms crossed, reminding them not to do the same mistake twice. They quickly abandon their thoughts of copying Lynn) Leni: I think I change my mind. The trophy looks too heavy. (The other girls nod in agreement) Lincoln: Thank you. The End Did you know? *This is the very first fanfiction I ever wrote. I attempted to make my own story in the past, but I would quickly forget about it or lose interest in it. *The only thing I can remember when I first created this was this image in my head of Lincoln winning something, and the sisters would be jealous of it. *I consider this story to be one of my crowning achievements, because it's the first story I've created without abandoning it. *It took me an entire week to write this story. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Loud House Fanfictions Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud